


Ache

by Banananaos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Chair Sex, Didlos, Dom Lance, Fluff, Gag, M/M, Messy, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sub Keith, Top Lance, Vibrator, Whining, keiths naked, lance in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananaos/pseuds/Banananaos
Summary: Keith was aching all over, he also was tired of seeing those shiny, black shoes.





	Ache

 

 

 

>  

All Keith could see were those damn, shiny, black shoes. If he moved just a little foreword his salvia would be dripping all over them and ruining his distorted reflection. He wonders if that would make him feel a little better. It was simple, all he had to do was move forward. But he couldn’t. 

 

His ass was pressed up against a wall, angled so the dildo stuck to the wall would slide down and right into him. The cuffs around his wrist also tying him back to the wall, hurting his shoulders. His whole body hurt though, his knees hurt from kneeling on the thin pad that wasn’t so foamy anymore. His knees had practically bore holes in it. His hips hurt from being angled up, and being there for so long. His jaw was aching from the O shaped gag, his tongue was restless because of it. He could feel parts of his mouth going dry, but the salvia still slid off onto his chin and sliding down to his neck. Getting caught on the collar, making it feel like a rash was going to form from the rubbing.

 

He’s come a few times. The first time he thought maybe Lance would be pleased with him coming so fast, since he hadn’t put a cock ring on him. But it took forever, he had only had half an inch to bounce back on. The dildo was already shoved far up his ass, tied so he could barely move back to rut up against it. Yet coming proved useless to appease Lance. All he got was a hum of satisfaction and a switch of position of the shoes. Lance crossed his legs, Keith so badly wanted to know what he was waiting for.

 

The second time was somewhat forced, Lance brought a foot up and shoved Keith back to take in all the dildo and kept him there. His other foot slipping out of the shoe and gliding Keith’s salvia all over the rest of his chest. Then teasingly letting his toes roam around Keith’s cock. Flicking his dick back and forth between his foot and Keith’s stomach. Occasionally moving up to slip under Keith’s collar. Though the rough socks is what got Keith in the end.

 

The third time was almost a surprise. Lance had left for a moment but came back in the same shoes, but different socks. Sat down in the chair again, and Keith could feel Lances smirk. Then a violent buzzing started up his ass. Right up against his prostrate. Keith didn’t stand a chance. He started sobbing at that point. It was all to intense. He couldn’t use a safe word or movement, because that’s what Lance wanted. His legs were trembling even more, already giving out but unable to move to a comfier spot. The pain was starting to become a burning sensation.

 

The fourth time, Lance set the vibrator on low. Watching Keith’s cock struggle back into hardness, still a little limp. Even the Pre-cum leaking out hurt and burned. Keith squeezed his eyes shut every now and then. Lance didn’t seem to mind because he didn’t do anything about it. Granted Lance hadn’t said a word since Keith was tied up. Keith was begging through the gag. Salvia spilling out onto the Mat below. Cum pooling around his knees. Lances shoe tapped three times and Keith whined. Again lance didn’t say anything but tapped his shoe again. Keith pitifully bounced himself back on the dildo till he came.

 

So there he was, a still vibrator up his ass staring down at Lances shoes. Trembling and feeling dirty. Somehow craving Lance himself and not some plastic toy. But he was tired and wanted to sleep against Lance. He wanted Lance to run his fingers through his hair, whispering to him. Sing a song to him. Unbuckle the collar and leave hickies in its place. Leave a few right on his jaw line nearing his ear, it gets him every time. To kiss him on the forehead goodnight.

 

Keith desperately tries to look up but the collar is tied to the floor, he knows this but tries anyway. He hears lance sigh and nearly sobs in joy when He sees lance get down on his knees. He’s in a full suit. Lance takes Keith’s slobbery jaw into his hands. Unbuckling the collar and letting him look up. His neck was so thankful. Lances eyes meet him, and Keith’s swears they’ve never been bluer. Though his expression was neutral.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Keith couldn’t answer with the gag in his mouth. So he doesn’t understand why Lance gets annoyed and shoves two fingers between the gag. Telling him to suck. It was impossible, but he tried his best with only his tongue. He only paused for a moment when Lance unbuckled his hands surprising him. Thankfully lance has his knee on Keith’s chest to support him, but he did deep throat Lances fingers on accident from shifting foreword.

 

He moves his arms to grasp onto Lances leg. Gasping and holding a whine in when he’s pulled off the dildo. He felt so empty, the rush of cold air made him clench and unclench, which made Lance chuckle. Lance pulls away and let’s Keith collapse into his own slobber and cum. Pushing him to the side as he moves around to Keith’s backside. He sits in criss-cross applesauce with Keith’s ass up in his lap. Keith dramatically lays there gasping for air with his hands in his hair. Keith’s eyes trained on Lance, looking up at him carefully.

 

Lance rolls his eyes and pushes Keith’s cheeks apart which causes him to clench again. Lances likes that. Because he knows Keith’s knows somethings coming, or rather he wants something. Keith’s hole is red and puffy. Abused but not teared at all. Looked like bruises would form on the curve of his ass from banging himself against the wall.

 

Lance pulls Keith’s thigh up to his mouth and bites down. Taking a few seconds to appreciate Keith’s scream through the gag. Sucking to give him a bit of reward. Lance loved marking Keith all up. He was going to take some time today to do so. Just so Keith knew who he belonged to. Just so Keith knew who to call daddy.

 

But Keith had other ideas. He dared to sit up and lay against Lances lap. A silent plea he was too tired to continue. Lance didn’t care much as he unzipped his hands and helped the gag off and shut Keith up with his cock instead.

 

“Finger yourself, if you put on a good show I’ll fuck you.” Keith moved to his elbows, he couldn’t support himself. Which made him only suck sloppily on Lances cock. So lance pushed Keith away and somewhat waddled to his chair. His cock still out and he spreads his legs. Tapping his hand against the arm rest. “Come on. I taught you better than this.”

 

Keith mumbles under his breath but drags himself in between Lances legs. Arms resting on lances thighs for support. His knees were begging him to lay down. To do anything but kneel. Keith looked up to Lance who yawned. Keith moved his hand but it was slapped down.

 

“Just your mouth.” Keith kept his thoughts to himself as he leans foreword and takes in Lance. Keith’s being stubborn and only takes the tip on. His jaw already feels like falling off there’s no way he can take Lance any deeper. Though, Lance does shift his hips so Keith takes a little more in. Lances hand finds its way to Keith’s head and slowly runs its fingers through Keith’s hair. Brushing the bangs out of face. Pulling his sleeve across Keith’s face to get the saliva.

 

Keith’s trying his best, Lance can give him that. Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing a bit. His nails are digging into Lances thighs. Maybe purposefully but Lance keeps his fingers going through Keith’s hair. Mostly to see those desperate eyes looking up at him. Once he deems himself hard enough he grasps Keith’s hair and pulls him back a bit. Smiling at him, doing more than half the work to pull him up on the chair. Legs spread far enough to be on either side. Somewhat guided to Lances cock.

 

Once he sinks in completely Keith curses a bit from the sting, the feeling of being overfilled. He’s finally a bit higher than Lance when he’s lifted up all the way to be dropped down. Lance is finally loosing some of the composure he had. Sure he had a bit of a blush during the blow job but now he was gritting his teeth and moaning. But Keith, he was a complete mess. He aches all over, and has dried salvia and cum all over him. Gasping and panting. Nails clawing at Lances back. Lance has a bruising hold on Keith’s hips. Head tilted back a bit compared to Keith who’s falling out of the chair from being bending his back to far.

 

Lance lazily tried to suck on Keith’s chest. Mentally noting for next time to get nipple clamps. Maybe he’ll get a machine that fucks Keith with a dildo over and over. He’s going to push Keith over the edge today.

 

Lance cums first, it takes him biting down on Keith’s neck for Keith to cum. Keith’s dick was dying, limping it’s way down, somewhat pathetic spurts of cum drilling down. Begging to rest. His balls felt like bruises. His whole body was going numb. Vibrating in a sort of way. They stayed on the chair, dick up Keith’s ass for awhile. Breathing, and sloppily kissing one another. Lance pulls away first and rests his forehead in the crook of Keith’s neck.

 

“You’re an asshole.” Lance laughs at that. Not lifting his head up any amount. Staring down at Keith’s glistening skin, the dried cum dripping down.

 

“I prefer pain in the ass.” Keith yelps as Lance pinched his ass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried;; also please Comment :’) you never know how much comments support an author even if it’s as simple as a “good job” ;;; sorry to sound desperate


End file.
